chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
The Chuckle Brothers get ready for Halloween. Plot Paul is reading an old book and puts it down because it is too scary. Barry then comes in with a Large Fish and a piece of steak thinking Paul wanted a Steak and Mullet, but he actually wanted a Stake and Mallet. Paul reminds him it is Halloween and shows him all the equipment he has for catching Ghosts, he then tells Barry about the story of Ghostie Ghertie The Phantom Tea Lady that haunts the studio every Halloween and comes around with her squeaky trolley and gives everyone cups of tea. The studio is then filled with a squeaking sound and Barry thinks it is a load of rubbish as he picks up a cup and saucer. Paul asks him what he has in his hands and then he realises and drops it before leaping behind the desk. Paul introduces the watchers to the show and that it is Halloween before Barry pops up from behind the desk and scares him. He then sends him off to check the set is ready, when he gets there he is impressed and Paul explains to Barry that it is to give the audience an insight into a witch's coven. Paul explains that they will be casting a spell and trying to mix something in the cauldron but Barry keeps going on about Star Trek. Paul reads out the ingrediants while Barry brings them in. First is the essence of Bat and Barry brings in a Cricket Bat and puts it in the cauldron, followed by some wrinkled old Grannies which Barry has in the cupboard which are some Granny Smith apples and he puts them in the pot and finally a hump of Camel but Barry doesn't have any of them so they forget about it. Paul then hands over to Armchair Theatre and they hear the squeaky trolley and get scared and drops their cups again. Paul welcomes the audience back and he checks on the mixture and Barry says it needs some more salt, but Paul only recommends a pinch in which Barry pinches him on the arm. They then go out to the most haunted campsite in Britain and Barry doesn't like it, Barry pitches his tent while Paul can't and he takes Barry's instead. Barry starts to eat his crisps and Paul decides to scare him by making noises and this doesn't scare Barry. He does it again, this time coming out of his tent and Barry stands up with the tent on his head and Paul thinks it is a ghost and runs off. He takes it off his head and calls for Paul, he gets scared and runs back to the studio. They then decide to investigate strange happenings including "The Moving House Mystery" and he explains it to Barry who gets quite confused. They then go back to the coven and he asks Barry to hand the equipment out. The first step is the witch's hat and Paul explains all about it. Next is the black cat and Barry brings in a fish bowl, meaning for it to be invisible and finally the broom in which Barry brings in a hoover as the man at the shop said it was more modern. Then the cauldron starts to bubble over and he gets Barry to taste it, but before he can get excited, Barry says it tastes like chicken curry and then he announces the end of the programme and they continue to indulge in the mixture but then they hear the squeaky trolley and run off and the trolley comes in from the right hand of the screen before the credits cut in. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle